The present invention relates to a winding and cutting device for the purpose of winding a wire on a pin; in particular, a connection pin for electric coils, and for the purpose of severing the excess remaining wire.
Until now it has been conventional to wind the wires on the connection pins of electric coils and the like manually and with the aid of tweezers or pincers. The excess pieces of remaining wire are severed off by means of diagonal-nosed cutting pliers. These devices are costly.